At present, an identity authentication is mainly performed by inputting an account and a password (or a gesture) by a user in a login system of a website (or a device), and the user may login the system after the identity authentication is successfully accomplished. However, by using the login manner based on the password and the gesture, the user may suffer from security risks once the password or the gesture is leaked out (which means that others can login with the password or the gesture). Furthermore, in order to enhance security, the user generally needs to set different passwords including special characters for different objects, which will undoubtedly put an extra burden of memory on the user.
Therefore, how to simplify login operations for the user and to ensure the login user to be an actual user in a case that the login password is correct has become a problem to be solved urgently.